What is it You Truly Want?
by Captain Mint
Summary: Three very...interesting friends: Celine, Jason, and Anna go on a yacht for the summer, let's just say they like to play "games" with each other that causes mayhem , but what happens when their fun gets interrupted? JackOC. NO J/E I hate those!
1. Chapter 1

**What is it You Truly Want?**

**A/N: **_This is my first story and if you don't like it megabyte me. There, put that in your juice box and suck it HARD. And if you like this story, then ignore what I said and I will continue with the following chapters savvy?? _

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, although I wish too…there would be so much more to it. I only own Celine, Anna, and Jason, and two more future people…if you can call them people…heh._

**Chapter One**

_American woman, stay away from me .American woman, mama let me be. Don't come hanging around my door. I don't want to see your face no more. I got more important things to do. Than spend my time growin' old with you. Now woman, stay away. American woman, listen what I say. American woman, get away from me. American woman, mama let me be. Don't come knocking around my door  
I don't want to see your shadow no more. Colored lights can hypnotize. Sparkle someone else's eyes. Now woman, get away._

_American woman, listen what I say. American woman, I said get way. American woman, listen what I say. Don't come hanging around my door. Don't want to see your face no more. I don't need your war machines. I don't need your ghetto scenes. Colored lights can hypnotize. Sparkle someone else's eyes. Now woman, get away. American woman, listen what I say. American woman, stay away from me. American woman, mama let me be. I gotta go. I gotta getta away._

_Think I gotta go. I wanna fly away. I'm gonna leave you woman. I'm gonna leave you woman. I'm gonna leave you woman. I'm gonna leave you woman. Bye bye, bye bye. Bye bye, bye bye. American woman. You're no good for me. I'm no good for you. Looking at you right in the eye. Tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna leave you woman. You know I gotta go. I'm gonna leave you woman. I gotta go. I gotta go. I gotta go. American woman. Yeah….._

His intense eyes watched her every move, every swing of the hips, how every muscle contracted and relaxed under her smooth sun-kissed skin. His lips parted slightly, completely mesmerized by the raven haired female who was taken over by the rhythm of the song. The rest of the world seemed to evaporate into thin air around him, a loud pounding beat drumming in his ears.

His once glazed over forest green eyes were now an alert vibrant green due to a harsh smack back into reality, literally. A barely audible grunt came from the now irritated male as he rubbed the back of his head gently. "Next time I call your name Jason…"the sickly sweet voice with a thick English accent belonged to the slightly tanned blonde that now stood in front of his hunched over form. She paused to make sure she had his attention, "…you come like a good little whelp." Her tone turned deadly, venom oozing out of every syllable, ready to attack him if he dared to question.

The raven haired female turned her attention to the commotion over her shoulder; a devious smile spread her full crimson lips. She watched her two best friends in amusement, Anna who happened to be annoying Jason at the moment and Jason, the poor victim of this torture. Jason had enough of this; there was one thing he could use to beat Anna, height. Anna stood at her full height with her chest pushed out, hands planted firmly on her hips, and her eyes watching his every movement, waiting for his choice in action.

The red headed male rose to his feet slowly, standing a good ten inches over the five foot five blonde in front of him. A smug grin crept upon his lips, knowing that he had something against her and used it to his advantage. Anna's daring smile turned into an annoyed frown, she suddenly dropped to the floor and kicked his legs out from under him. Jason landed straight on his back; let's just say that it didn't feel too good to land on the sun warmed stone like deck, his mind saw trying to piece together what the hell just happened in those few seconds. The now beaming blonde was quite satisfied with her choice of action; she waltzed her way over to the other female with a certain bounce in her step.

"So Celine what do you think?" Anna questioned her friend with confidence clearly in her tone. "Well..." she began, "I don't think it would be wise to try and cross you Blondie." Her voice dripped with a thick French accent that couldn't be hidden. The blonde nodded slightly, satisfied with the answer, and left the other female to her thoughts. The raven haired woman let her gaze land on the wheel of her pride and joy, _Caribbean's Cutlass_, an 

ebony yacht that was a graduation present from her father and uncle. Every since the day she received this precious gift she has taken care of it as if it was her baby. _The Caribbean's Cutlass_ was one hundred eighty five feet long, equipped with seven bedrooms, three full bathrooms, a living room, a workout room, a kitchen, a movie room, a greenhouse room, a Jacuzzi , a control room, top of the line security system, and solar panels installed in the front deck. It held Jason's Jet Ski and a speedboat that happened to belong to her beloved friend Anna. Anna was very protective of her pretty little boat, _The_ _Devil's Greed_ was her child and if anyone had a problem with that they would have to take it up with her.

Celine pressed the button next to the steering wheel on the right side, putting the boat on autopilot. She made her way over to the sound system where her solar powered iPod was on pause, she pushed the play button with satisfying click. The all too familiar beat blasted through the speakers. She mouthed the words to the song, _Fergalicious_ by Fergie. Wanting to feel the sun's warmth all over her skin, she slipped off her jean shorts, only leaving her favorite dark red bikini that showed off her perfectly toned tan body. Well her mother always used to say 'treat your body like a temple', that had been permanently sketched into her brain. Celine was never afraid to eat what she wanted whether it was an apple or candy, it didn't matter. Speaking of candy, a bag of skittles didn't sound too bad right now, having the freedom to move about the yacht, that was exactly what she was going to get.

With that settled in her mind she walked quickly over to the stairs led to the kitchen that was below deck. Her hand gripped the railing of the stairs which had been a sturdy stainless steel pole; she felt shivers rush through her body as her fingers ran across cool metal. Descending with haste, she opened the wide door that led to the kitchen; she felt her bare feet touch the ice cold tile flooring. She was a woman on a mission, as she swung open a red door with black trim around the edges, her eyes landed on the prize. Her greedy hands snatched a bag before swinging the door shut. She side stepped to the right, in front of her was the LG stainless steel four door French door refrigerator. She opened up one of the French doors and grabbed a Lipton diet citrus green tea. She noticed a large smoky grey lump of fur snoring softly on top of the counter next to the fridge; she shrugged her shoulders obviously not caring.

"Heeyy…Celine could you grab me a Klondike bar Please??" Jason whined as he cocked his head to the side to look at her through the pass through window that allowed him to see her response. Celine let a sigh escape her lips as she bent over slightly, opened and shut the freezer drawer to get his request. Walking through the kitchen swinging door, the change from cold black tile to warm soft white carpet was comforting. Her two best friends were sitting comfortably on the red suede couch. Celine threw the packaged item to the lazy redhead; a sly smirk crept upon her lips as the bar smacked him in the face. She took her seat quietly on a comfortable black leather rotatable chair and propped her feet up on the arm rest.

Jason shot up shouting "Holy hamburgers of Christ!" an unidentified small green object whizzed by his head. He snapped his head in the direction of his attacker and another yellow skittle was thrown but this time it hit its mark, literally. Anna's ice blue eyes glared at him with every fiber of her being. "Don't take the Lord's name in vain, **God Damnit**!" she barked viciously at Jason. Celine's eyes widened ever so slightly and her jaw dropped "Annabelle Page Torrington I am appalled" she said in a motherly tone. "Oh shut up besides you are the one to talk Miss Whips and Chains." Anna shot back, she hated when Celine would say her full name, it reminded her of her mother, and she shuddered at that thought. Jason raised an eyebrow and turned his attention to Celine. "Well…that's interesting" he said to her in pure amusement.

The raven haired female glared dangerously at the highly amused blonde, a dark blush was creeping upon her cheeks, she rose from the leather chair. "Vous râlez qui a été censé être un secret!" she growled menacingly low through her teeth, she dropped the unopened bag of skittles carelessly. "Vous améliorez la course maintenant" Celine slowly inched her way to Anna with her hands balled up in to fists. The blonde just started throwing skittles at the pissed French woman, she inched backwards to the edge of the couch. "Course." Celine spoke with venom dripping from the simple word. Anna flipped over the couch, darted in to the kitchen with the bag of skittles still in hand. Celine looked like a lioness about to kill her prey; she stalked off to the kitchen.

She carefully pushed open the swinging door, Anna jumped in front of Celine, squirting a can of _Cool Whip_ all over her face. Celine grabbed her ankles and pulled her forward, causing Anna to fall. She grabbed the weapon and filled Anna's red shorts with the cold sweet white substance; a high pitched squeal came from the blonde. Anna quickly crawled to the fridge, swung open the door and pulled out the first thing she could get her hands on, which happened to be red_ JELL-O_ that wasn't quite done yet, she took her ammo poured it on Celine's head.

The cool slimly red liquid slid down her back and front, getting in to her swimsuit top and bottoms. The somewhat annoyed female wiped the red liquid from her eyes to look at Anna's smirking face. The fridge door was open still so Celine snatched two green _Monsters_ and slammed the door shut using her hip "Now you're in for it." Celine had a wide Cheshire cat smile plastered on her face with an evil glint in her blue and gold eyes. Anna squeaked, her eyes widened and she made a run for it but ended up slipping on the red _JELL-O_.

Suddenly a huge furry creature jumped on Celine from behind, off the counter; she fell on the left side of her face. Her cheek was pressed roughly against the tile because of the weight, irritation written all over her face. She looked over her tan shoulder to see her hundred pound Great Dane Husky mix, Cody looking at her, sitting on her back, wagging his tail. A genuine smile spread across her now relaxed face, she could never be mad at that dog, come on look at that face. Big honey brown eyes, a black and white spotted pink nose, a puppy like face, and his head cocked to the side, that's cute. "Come on mon mouvement de bébé, mama needs to get up" she purred sweetly to the pup, he stepped off her carefully, making sure not to hurt his 'mama'.

Celine gripped the refrigerator for support and pulled herself up; taking careful steps she moved towards Anna and stuck her hand out to her distraught friend lying on the floor. "Truce?" she asked blankly as Anna gladly accepted her hand and pulled herself up using Celine's weight. The two females' eyes connected for a moment and both erupted in uncontrollable laughter. A slow clap could be heard in the background, Anna and Celine turned their attention to Jason who had watched the whole thing through the pass through window and now was clapping because of the lovely performance. "Bravo! Bravo! That was such a fantastic show!" he shouted with glee, then laughed mockingly at them. The girls glanced at each other and had the same idea; they would get their revenge tonight when Jason was asleep and defenseless.

_**To be continued**_

**A/N:**_ "__Vous râlez qui a été censé être un secret!" means "You bitch, that was supposed to be a secret!"_

"_Vous améliorez la course maintenant" means "You better run now" _

"_Course" means "Run"_

"_Come on mon __mouvement de __bébé, mama needs to get up" means "Come on my baby move, mama needs to get up" _

_Ok, if you want me to continue this story then please review. Bye -!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**What is it You Truly Want?**

**A/N: **_Ok I guess since this chapter was typed that means that someone in this god for saken world actually liked what I typed. So __**Thank You**__ johnnydeppluver89 you were the first and only that I know so far that actually reviewed.pets head Now, others, you will review if you don't want a certain pirate to be tortured and possibly permanently scarred with no shown mercy. Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! _

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately I do not own POTC and I especially do not own Jack Sparrow ((Goddamnit!!)) But I DO own Celine, Anna, Jason, and MY idea so HA! Chew on that! What?!_

**Chapter Two**

The redhead's smile faded when he recognized the expressions on the two females' faces, _Oh shit._ That was the only thing that popped into his now horrified mind, they were going to do something, something bad and possibly mind scarring to him. Celine and Anna linked arms and walked through the door and staircase that led to the deck, Celine walked over to main controls, gripped the handle of the emergency fire hose container, snatched the hose out of the small box, and turned on the water. She aimed for Anna's red shorts; a loud yelp came from the startled blonde as the freezing cold water hit her skin through the material, Anna's 'cold' blue eyes narrowed at the smirking French woman who was still holding the fire hose.

"Fuck you with a long rusty greasy lead pipe." The blonde spoke with fake anger, with her 'cold' stare still focused on the raven haired vixen. The flustered blonde turned her back to the woman, wrong move. Celine's smirk widened to a devious smile, she spoke with pure amusement and slight sarcasm dripping from every word. "Well I was only trying to help; it's not my fault that the water was just a little…cold." After the last word left her mouth she blasted Anna with another shot of the freezing water, satisfied Celine set the hose down carefully to make her way to where Anna was previously standing.

The bouncy wet blonde was eager to seek her revenge on the raven haired she devil but, decided to wait for the best time to strike, _patience_. While Celine was walking, the red _JELL-O_ liquid slid down further into her bottoms and made its way down her legs. The feeling made her want to drop down on the deck and squirm uncontrollably _EW EW EW ewwwww_. Anna watched patiently and held the handle ready to unleash her fury as Celine walked into the line of fire, _water actually_. _One more step_, it all seemed to happen in slow motion, she turned the hose on while laughing like she had just lost her sanity, the cold water soaking Celine from head to toe with great force. The blonde kept spraying the target with the cold water for a good five minutes.

At first, the sudden rush of the water sent goose bumps all over her body, then when that faded away the cool feeling was actually quite refreshing, like jumping into a pool of Listerine _mmmm…spearmint. _As soon as the pressure of the water on her back dissipated the wind whipped around her body, gently blowing on her wet skin causing comforting shivers down her spine. Celine opened her eyes not realizing she closed them to see that the sky was painted a mixture of blues, purples, pinks, oranges, and yellows.

On the rare occasions that she watched the sunset, it was never in full sight because of those annoying trees, buildings, or power lines. Now here, there was nothing blocking the view of this beautiful sight, just calm waves that seemed perfectly content on reflecting the sky's colors, adding to the beauty of it all. The woman sighed; this was something that is never fully appreciated by people. While Celine was gazing at the natural occurrence, lost in her own thoughts she didn't noticed that Anna had gone below deck after putting up the fire hose. There was a soft rhythm of feet padding on the fiberglass surface of the yacht. The she devil didn't seem to acknowledge the presence of another person.

Jason wondered up the stairs to the upper deck, obviously bored because there was nothing on television, he passed Anna on the way up, she was muttering something about Spyro and a jar of pickles. It's best to not to ask why or how those two subjects have any relevance with each other what so ever. One thing not to do is mess with or talk to girls when they are inside their heads. As the surface came into view one thing he saw a head of rather curly jet black hair blowing gently in the breeze.

As her body came into view with every step, his jaw dropped and his green eyes widen slightly to take in the sight in front of him. Celine was standing there in her lovely red bikini however, that's not what caused his jaw to drop. The way the setting sun casted a warm lighting that seemed to make her skin glow and the wind blowing her hair behind her, letting him have a full view of her serene face. Her eyes capturing the sunset colors making them look even more beautiful, her tan face relaxed and a small sweet smile graced upon her lips.

An idea popped into his head, a very mischievous smile spread across his lips. He took slow cautious steps towards her making sure not to make the slightest sound. As he was within six inches of her, he spoke a simple word with his smooth deep voice. "Boo", she didn't even twitch, her body didn't tense at all, and he was slightly disappointed with that reaction. One challenge he had given himself was to scare Celine because he had already spooked Anna years ago. "When will you ever get it through your skull, I can not be scared" she spoke slowly with her velvet voice.

"I think that's just something I'm not willing to accept, because I am stubborn and I never give up a challenge" Jason whined then folded his arms childishly and pouted. Celine tore her eyes away from the setting sun to make brief eye contact with the red head and walked towards the stairs. She stopped on the edge of the last step when something occurred to her, the little plan of revenge on Jason. She chuckled softly at the thought of what Jason would look like when they're through with him.

_I see a little silhouetto of a man,  
Scaramouche,scaramouche will you do the fandango-  
Thunderbolt and lightning-very very frightening me-  
Galileo,galileo,  
Galileo galileo  
Galileo figaro-magnifico-  
But Im just a poor boy and nobody loves me-  
Hes just a poor boy from a poor family-  
Spare him his life from this monstrosity-  
Easy come easy go-,will you let me go-  
Bismillah! No-, we will not let you go-let him go-  
Bismillah! We will not let you go-let him go  
Bismillah! we will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go-let me go  
Will not let you go let me go  
No,no,no,no,no,no,no-  
Mama mia,mama mia,mama mia let me go-  
Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me,for me,for me-_

A familiar happy melody coming from the hall that was on the opposite side of the living room from where the kitchen was, Queen. That was something she hasn't heard in a while, it brought back loving memories of her somewhat normal childhood. The source of the music was from behind Anna's dark cherry wood door; Celine turned the silver knob slowly and lightly pushed the door open to reveal Anna, dancing. Letting herself in she joined the blonde in the dance fest, blue eyes noticed the raven haired female joining in, Anna just shrugged it off.

The song began to end, that's when Anna put her video nano on pause, "Ok! I have an idea as to what we will do to Jason and what we can do to our hair to make it more…interesting." The blonde emphasized interesting with flick of her wrist. "Ooh! I still have that hideous frilly pink dress my great aunt sent me and we can chain him up to the bed while he's sleeping, so he can be a good little guinea pig." Celine's voice was teeming with excitement; Cheshire cat smiles crossed the two females' faces. The British blonde disappeared from Celine's sight, in to a white door, the bathroom.

The French woman's eyes scanned the room to take in what was in the bedroom. Black and red silk covered the bed, on the beautifully carved cherry wood bed posts were handcuffs of every color possible, some fuzzy, others plain metal. Celine snorted when she noticed the lovely collection of bondage that hung around the wood, _and I'm Miss Whips and chains_. The walls were blood red with black trim and what looked like lace along the edge of the black trim. There was a double door closet on the opposite wall from where the bed was, the doors themselves were black with red and white stars littered all over the place. A beautifully crafted samurai sword sat on top of a cherry wood dresser, a large merlot colored rug covered most of the white carpet in the room, and 

there were black designs all across the wine colored background. Anna popped up right in front of Celine's face; she was holding a large clear container filled with different colored bottles. Celine's eyes landed on the electric blue bottle, a sly smirk tugged at her lips, she spoke with a mischievous tone. "Let the fun begin."

The raven haired vixen added another streak. "Wow, my mom might have a heart attack the next time she sees me, but hey I love it" Celine giggled. "White blonde with leopard print and red streaks, I like it" Anna said vainly while looking in the mirror, messing with her interesting hair. "Well I am going to take a shower to get the excess gunk out of my beautiful hair" she added dramatically, placing a hand on her chest.

Celine rolled her eyes and excited Anna's bedroom, to enter her own interesting room. She turned the knob and flipped on the light. The walls were navy blue that faded to black and silver trim. Her favorite white and electric blue guitar hung on the wall above the head of her king sized low level comfy bed. The bedding was Rivoli and Ebony made of one hundred percent silk, it matched the walls to her liking. The bed looked very tempting with all twenty pillows beckoning to her, her charcoal faux fur throw lying lazily over the bed. She sighed and made her way over to dark turquoise curtains and pushed them open to reveal a perfect view of what was left of the sun set.

Celine eyes darted towards the small digital clock that sat on the ebony wood night stand parallel to the bed's dark wooden frame. The clock read eight o'clock on the dot in green glowing dashes, she sighed know what to do, maybe a shower was a good idea, _thanks Anna_. As if on cue, her feet led her to the already open door of her bathroom, she clapped her together and the room was flooded with a white almost blue light. The bathroom itself had a black toilet and shower, a gleaming white tub, white marble flooring and sink. Soft sky blue towels hung neatly on the rack next to the shower. The routine began, turn on the shower to let it warm up, grab her iPod…_wait did I?_ Her eyes widen in realization, she left her iPod outside, along with the portable speakers. Within a few minutes she was out side grabbing the valuable items. A loud crack of thunder drummed in to her ears, interrupting her small state of panic, alert eyes searched the stormy grey sky. She checked the map quickly, they were right on course to the Bermuda triangle, she pressed the button to drop anchor, and covered everything to protect it from the rain. As soon as the job was completed she dashed back to her room, almost running over Jason in the process.

An audible sigh escaped her lips as she closed the bathroom door and pressed her back against the smooth surface for support, surely she would have fallen without it. She set the equipment up in its usual place and pressed play. When the speakers filled with music, she responded by stripping and hopping in to the hot shower. After doing what had to be done, she slipped on her favorite mint green pinstriped underwear with matching bra. A heart breaking whine came from outside the bedroom door, she opened it to find her dog, Cody sitting there with the biggest puppy eyes she ever seen. In seconds her friend Anna was leaning on her door frame with a smirk and the 'ammo', wearing the same undergarments except in red.

half an hour later

"Hand me the blush and the eyeliner" the blonde requested, before getting handed a black pencil and a small round container, and started applying.

"Man, he doesn't kid around when he says he sleeps like a rock. The bastard hasn't even twitched since we started. Now all he needs to do is shut his trap and stop mumbling about girls in leather" Celine remarked slightly grateful.

The redhead snored then mumbled something along the lines of Celine in black leather being a 'bad girl'. The raven haired woman snapped her head towards the sleeping form that was wearing the hideous pink frilly dress. Her left eye twitched slightly, "What the fuck did you just say you bloody git?" her voice dripping with poisonous acid. The British blonde giggled to herself; apparently she was rubbing off on the French woman. It was until Jason mumbled again, "Anna…white leather…chains…kinky." That's when she too got angry with the redhead, she squirmed thinking of the disturbing image.

"Oh hell fuckin' No! That's it! Let's double team 'im!" Anna growled, and started pulling his hair then smacked him hard in the face. "What the hell?!" the groggy redheaded yelled still half asleep."Is this a dream?" he said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow, when he noticed their lack of clothing. The two females glanced at each other; Celine then had a Cheshire cat smile plastered on her face. "Of course, do you think we would be in here wearing only this at our own free will if this wasn't a dream?" she questioned, knowing the obvious answer.

Anna caught on and nodded along. "Yeah this your dream, which means…you can do what ever you want." She said hinting something. A perverted smirk spread across his face as the thought occurred in his mind. The blonde leaned in close to him as if to kiss him, and then stopped when their lips were inches apart "Too bad this isn't a dream." She pulled back and flipped a red streak out of her face; both females exited the room, leaving Jason confused, disappointed and unfortunately chained to the bed.

Celine entered her room to find Cody lying on her bed looking at her with questioning eyes. Her facial expression told him not to ask; she made her way over to the bookshelf to look for something to get the recent event off her mind. Blue and gold eyes scanned the titles, Buckland's Complete Book of Witchcraft, A Witches' Bible: The Complete Witches Handbook, A Book of Shadows, Wiccan Reader: An Anthology of Wicca, The Wiccan Mysteries: Ancient Origins and Teachings, and others that she didn't feel the need to read all other titles.

She let out a heavy sigh, what a weird family she had. All the females on her mother's side were practicing witches ever since the fifteen hundreds. So this path was past down to her by her mother, it is a somewhat grim fate because one day she would have to do the same for her own daughter or be disowned by her own family. That was one thing she did not like about the future, but hey, it's better to enjoy the freedom that she has while she still possesses it.

Her attention turned to the book shelf next to the first one, a much wider variety of choices to read. Cody jumped from his spot on the bed to join his owner's side, a familiar red book caught his attention, he nudged the spine with his nose. Celine smiled at the choice, _Runt_ by Marion Dane Bauer, one of Cody's favorites, she read it to him when he was a pup because he was also a runt of the litter.

Within the first chapter, the husky mix had fallen asleep with his head resting on her toned stomach; she was not far from sleep herself. Celine leaned back against one of the many pillows on the bed and sprawled out as best as she could to let sleep take her.

_Dream_

_Floating weightlessly in a black and blue world, she opened her eyes to reveal that they were glazed over. Before her was a body length mirror decorated with silver pentagrams and various incantations carved into the frame. Her calm eyes searched around her slowly, taking in her surroundings before landing on the mirror itself. In the reflection she had her black hair down with some of the curls resting on her chest, a semi transparent white dress draped her body. She touched the reflective surface; it created a rippling affect across the surface. Her reflection slowly faded into a different image, herself, or at least she thought it was her dressed in a authentic pirate outfit._

_The woman in the mirror pointed to something behind Celine, she cautiously turned around to see that there was nothing. She suddenly felt cold air going on her neck, whispers filled her ears, the only thing audible was one thing 'Escape this grim fate'. A stone cold hand latched on to her shoulder, she tried to pry it off, but it was useless. The raven turned her head to see that the woman had come out of the mirror, her cold eyes poured in to Celine's frightened ones. 'Remember who you are, Celine Aveline __Lancrét'_

Celine sat up in her bed dripping with cold sweat, Cody just rolled over to his other side, she threw the cover off of her. She went into kitchen, leaving her bedroom door wide open, and snatched a _Klondike_ bar from the freezer. As she opened the packaged item, there were loud footsteps coming from the upper deck, going down the stairs, and stopping right in front of the entrance to the kitchen. She slowly made her way to the door, it busted open suddenly. Celine dropped her ice cream when she came face to face with none other then Davy Jones, in the flesh. 


End file.
